


The Moon

by twentyfourshreds



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Baby Morty Smith, Flesh Curtains Era Rick Sanchez, Gen, Sad, There's crying, another study and another idea, uh not much to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyfourshreds/pseuds/twentyfourshreds
Summary: The universe is big and beautiful and terrifying. Can Rick achieve what is expected?





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> If you are looking for a good album to listen to while reading this check out[ this album ](https://flatsound.bandcamp.com/album/hummingbird)or more specifically[ this song ](https://flatsound.bandcamp.com/track/when-we-met)for a good mood setter. Also, this was written the night of the Super Blood Blue Moon and I didn't even notice.

The bundle stirred slowly in his arms, the small child sighing in his sleep. His hands were curled into fists, a thumb resting by his open mouth. He held him closer to his chest, arm aching from the weight and angle, but he didn't care. Something in his chest joined his aching arm, a different ache, something was overwhelming. His face grew hot as he lent against the side of his car. Noting the surrounding area, he found the moon in the sky was a bright silvery blue, and the stars scattered across the deep blue blanket above were brighter and more visible than he had ever remembered. It was breathtaking.

He gently bounced the stirring bundle in his arms.

"You're-You're missing it you know, sleeping so much, you're missing something that people would never see in a million lifetimes. It's beautiful, you know, it's really beautiful, big and beautiful and it makes you feel so small," his voice began to shake, "but it's not the bad kinda small it's-it's the kind that you just accept, like you just sort of say, 'yeah, this, this right here, I'm me. I'm me, and I'm not anything to you, but I'm something to me, and that's all that matters,' ya'know. It makes you feel like that."

His eyes were burning. And he shifted the bundle in his arms to hold it closer. He began to choke on his words, "It- uh, ugh, I'm sorry- I don't know why I'm doing this, it's just, I don't think I can do it, I just don't think I really can do this with you. I'm too irresponsible, kid. I'm not even capable of looking after myself, let alone a whole other human. I'm so sorry, I can't be the man you need me to be."

"I'm sorry," he wept quietly, screwing his eyes shut as tears ran down his face. The bundle stirred opening his eyes, large glassy eyes that took in the sight of the stranger weeping over him, that took in the sight of the luminescent moon above him, joined by the bright ocean of stars. He cooed, a wonder he couldn't comprehend filling him as he took in the sight. The weeping stranger wiped his eyes on his sleeve and stared up at the sky. It was only a few seconds, as he held back the tears struggling to run down his cheeks.

He glanced down at the child and was elated to see the wide glossy eyes staring up at the sky. And he began to babble about the constellations as he stood against the car with the child in his arms. He gently bounced and swayed the child from time to time, his energy poured into his lecture.

The constant sound of the stranger's voice lulled the child into a relaxed state. The man saw this, and smiled at the child.

"You know what- you know that I'm gonna take you there one day, up there all over the place. We'll go everywhere, heck, why not the moon, too! We're gonna go on so many adventures kid. So many adventures, just you and me..." He trailed off as he found the child had fallen asleep. He carefully rummaged around his pockets, pulling the keys to his car from his trousers. He unlocked the car, grabbed the device on the seat and suddenly green light bathed the two as he stepped closer. The little room he stepped into was dark and warm, he quickly set about placing the child back to bed without waking him. He was successful, as the bundle lay peacefully in his crib. He smiled gently pressing a soft kiss to the child's forehead.

"See you soon. Take care, Morty." He whispered, and in a matter of seconds, he returned through the green light, the child no longer in his arms. He got back into his car, sitting in the mild confines as he felt more tears press themselves against his eyes and he sat in his car, the moon watching impassively from above as he wept without a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
